


Respect

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [13]
Category: Firefly, Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

“Captain.”

“Cap’n.”

And Mal smirked because, really, after everything had been said and done the night before, Captain was the only word that expressed the respect and trust and faith they shared for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Sentence Theme!!


End file.
